


Listen to The Music

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doesn't understand why his Dad is so obsessed with a Reinigen violin prodigy. Until he hears him play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to The Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: Frank sees one of Roddy's performances and gushes about Roddy's talent a lot, which makes Barry jealous, so Frank takes Barry to the next one. Barry gets a little enthralled by Roddy, too, in a different way, but he's all frustrated because Frank and Roddy know more about classical, so Roddy seems to like Frank better (but not romantically, lol). Basically, a lot of jealous of everyone!Barry and Frank eventually telling him to go for it, he has his father's blessing to date the cute rat-boy. Um, yeah. XD

His dad has a lot of little pet projects so Barry isn’t surprised to hear he’d taken an interest in some musical prodigy. Since his mum went to jail he’d fallen out of love with the idea of keeping trinkets of their traditions in the house. He’d burned them all, filling the air with the sweet smell of death and blood and Barry really mourned for the manhood that he’d lost because he was never going to be an adult the way his forefathers had been. His father started getting involved in charities, becoming a patron of the arts and that was how he heard this boy’s music.

He’d been to three recitals and Barry was bored already of hearing about Roddy Geiger and the beautiful way he plays his violin and how he connects with the music in a way that makes Frank feel things he hasn’t felt in years. Barry just ignores everything his dad says because he doesn’t want to know that his dad is getting a boner over some teenage violinist. His father smacks him on the back of the head and talks about feelings of the soul and the poetry of music but Barry knows all that romantic arty stuff really means sex.

Maybe Barry’s a bit angry at his dad for forgetting everything so quickly, forgetting his marriage, forgetting his life before everything fell apart. He was even forgetting Barry. Sometimes he knows his father can’t stand to look at him, to know what he almost did. Barry almost doesn’t judge him for wanting to get involved in some other teenagers life but he does judge him divorcing his mom. It doesn’t feel like an accident that his dad sent her those papers after Roddy Geiger came into their lives.

One night his dad is tired of Barry’s moaning so he drags him along to one of those concerts. Barry’s disgusted at first to find out that Roddy is a Reinigen. He’s a little slip of a boy, a nothing and Barry could break him apart with his bare hands. He can’t understand why his father cares about this little brat and then the boy picks up his bow and the music is so beautiful that Barry doesn’t fidget, doesn’t look away, he just watches in rapt attention.

When Roddy bounds over to them at the end of the concert, not even afraid to be standing there with two Jägerbär and Frank takes them all out to dinner as if it’s a perfectly normal thing. Barry’s angry again because he wonders how many times his dad and Roddy have sat in some diner together, talking about classical music so animatedly that the waitress just ignores them. Barry’s there with them now but he’s just a third wheel, pushing his fries around in the ketchup on the side of his plate.

He wants Roddy to notice him. He wants Roddy to talk to him and to see his face light up. He wants Roddy to play his music just for him because Barry’s never felt that sort of calm before. He’d follow Roddy anywhere if it meant he got to hear him play again. But when he opens his mouth, tries to interject himself into their conversation Roddy just looks startled as if he’s forgotten that Barry was even there with them and his dad simply shakes his head, amused by Barry’s attempts to play with them.

They drop the pretty thing off at his home which is just a rundown trailer and Barry really wants to follow him inside but his dad keeps an eye on him, makes sure he stays in the back of the car.

“So?” He asks, turning to look at Barry as he reverses the car. “What did you think?”

“Yeah, he’s okay.” Barry sniffs and his dad smiles at him. Barry kind of hates him. He really hopes he’s wrong about his dad and this kid because Barry doesn’t want a step-father who’s younger than him, especially not one he’d really like to be jumping himself.

After that first meeting Barry starts going to all of Roddy’s concerts. Most of the time his dad is there too but sometimes another one of his events or even his work gets in the way and Barry gets to go on his own. Then he’s the one taking Roddy out to dinner and the one driving him home. He’s the one trying to woo him and he really is. He’s been reading up on music theory and Roddy even looks impressed before he’s launching into an explanation that Barry can’t follow so he just nods politely.

He tries so hard but he doesn’t get any further. Sometimes he thinks Roddy likes him but then he thinks that Roddy really likes his dad. He doesn’t know and he wants to ask but getting turned down would be too painful. Barry’s had a lot of pain in his life. He doesn’t want to get rejected by some skinny little Reinigen who prefers old guy cock.

It takes about four months before Barry’s so smitten with Roddy that he doesn’t even think about anyone else. He just jerks off, thinking about Roddy’s music and he just wants to have Roddy all for himself. It all comes to a head eventually because Barry’s so angry at everyone, so angry with his father and Roddy and everyone and he just wants to know where he stands.

His dad finally corners him and cuffs him round the head. “What’s wrong with you?” He bites out.

“Are you with Roddy?” Barry asks, rubbing the back of his head. His dad looks at him like he’s a stupid cub who’s stuck his paw in the fire and doesn’t understand yet why it hurts.

 

“No.” He says carefully. “But if you wanted to be then I’d be happy for you. I think he’s a good influence on you.”

If Barry had any credibility left then that should have killed all his want for Roddy stone dead because his dad approved of him but he really didn’t care. It was a long time since he’d wanted to hug his dad but the hug felt right and then he was grabbing his car keys and running out the door.

Roddy, when he drives up, is practising his violin, playing some song that Barry can’t name but that makes him want to lie at Roddy’s feet and just watch him. It’s worshipful, the love he feels for Roddy and he’s almost disappointed when Roddy stops. Almost, because there are some things more important than music.

“You want to go on a date?” He asks and Roddy smiles at him.

“Yeah.” He says, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet and putting the violin down on the stump he’d been sitting on a moment ago. He wrapped his arms around Barry, lips grazing together in the merest hint of a kiss. “I thought you liked me but you always seemed so distant. You dad said you had some issues to work thought so I guessed I could give you time.”

“Please,” Barry groans. “Please, just don’t talk about my dad when you’re kissing me!”


End file.
